Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter
by music67love
Summary: HPDM Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ? FINI
1. Mes sentiments pour toi, Potter

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: T pour le moment. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J...._

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà la suite de cette lettre d'écrite xD

* * *

_

Potter,

Je pourrais commencer par ''Harry'', mais nous ne sommes pas assez familier pour cela, même si nous baisons presque tous les soirs. Tu ne m'as accordé ni ton amitié, ni ton amour, ni autre chose d'aussi mièvre, c'est pour cela que je continuerais de t'appeler ''Potter'', quelque soit ce qui se passe entre nous la nuit. La journée, tu es ''Potter'', je suis ''Malfoy'', nous sommes les pires ennemis de Poudlard et tout est parfait comme cela.

Tu me connais depuis le temps n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne montre jamais mes sentiments, que j'ai tendance à me refermer sur moi-même plutôt que de parler aux autres et surtout que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de descendre chaque personne qui ose me demander si je vais bien.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bu ce matin, mais je me sens bien. Pour une fois. Pour une fois dans ma misérable vie, j'ai l'impression d'être heureux. Peut-être est-ce dû au faite que tu as dormi à côté de moi hier soir ? Je n'en sais trop rien.

Je ne sais pas encore si je t'enverrais cette lettre ou si elle finira à la poubelle comme les milliers d'autres que j'ai commencées et que je n'ais jamais finies. Peut-être trouverais-je le courage (l'emblème de ta maison !) et que je te l'enverrais ? Je verrais plus tard. Pour le moment j'écris sans penser à rien, si ce n'est à toi.

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui me pousse à t'écrire. Écrire ce genre de choses est indigne d'un Malfoy, pourtant je le fais quand même. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ais-je besoin d'être en paix avec moi-même, même si pour cela je devais me ridiculiser ou te perdre.

Je remarque que je ne sais pas grand-chose ces derniers temps. Tout me déroute, je n'ai plus le contrôle de ma vie, ni de mes sentiments et ça me contrarie. Ça me contrarie fortement.

Tu tiens beaucoup à la belette fille n'est-ce pas ? Tu es même sortit avec elle en sixième année, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Es-tu toujours amoureux d'elle ? Je ne pense pas. Sinon, pourquoi irais-tu trouver réconfort dans mes bras ? Je me plais à croire que tu ressens envers moi autre chose que cette haine qui m'étreignait le coeur il y a encore quelques semaines lorsque je pensais à toi. L'illusion peut bien durer encore un peu, non ?

Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé ''cette chose'' ? N'as-tu pas envie de retourner avec belette fille ? Ou est-ce une façon de me faire sombrer lorsque tout ça s'arrêtera ? Car oui ça s'arrêtera. Comme le dis si bien le proverbe, ''Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin'' et notre ''histoire'' n'échappera pas à la règle. Un jour tu te lasseras de moi et tu me laisseras tomber comme un vulgaire elfe de maison dont l'on se débarrasse dès qu'il nous importune de trop.

Si ton but est de me détruire, tu as gagné. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Demandes-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais. Demandes-moi de sauter je le ferais.

Quand suis-je devenu aussi dépendant ? Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est venu au fur et à mesure, au fil des jours. Un jour, je ne t'ais pas vu de la journée et je me suis inquiété. Beaucoup trop inquiété. Et tu m'as manqué. J'avais envie de te voir sourire, d'entendre le son de ta voix, de sentir tes yeux sur moi. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'avais besoin de me défouler, d'évacuer tout ce que j'avais comme colère, comme tristesse ou comme frustration sur toi. Mais l'illusion ne dure jamais longtemps et j'ai vite remarqué que ça n'était plus comme avant. Que mon _cœur_ ne ressentait plus rien comme avant.

Avant, mon cœur ne battait pas plus vite lorsque je te voyais sourire. Avant, je ne voulais pas sentir tes mains sur mon corps. Avant, mon souffle ne s'accélérait pas lorsque je te voyais. Avant, je ne voulais pas te sentir en moi. Avant, je ne voulais pas _ton amour_.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris une lettre aussi longue alors que je ne veux te dire que deux petits mots. Deux petits mots tellement difficiles à prononcer. J'ai prit du temps pour réussir enfin à les dire, à les faire sortir de ma bouche. Elle qui auparavant ne disait jamais rien de tendre ou de gentil. Et à personne. Alors des mots d'amour ! Et à toi ! Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai prit pour réussir à les penser, à me les dire à haute voix. Mais ça m'a prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, je crois que je me suis mis à hurler. De rage et de désespoir. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Ton amour est réservé à ceux qui sont ''gentils'' et non pas à un fils de Mangemort.

Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu n'entendras (ni ne liras) jamais plus. Je suis mort de trouille.

Ça doit bien te faire rire de savoir que Draco Malfoy, le fier Draco Malfoy te dise qu'il a peur. Je te vois d'ici, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, te retenant de rire pour ne pas me faire de peine ni te faire remarquer par tes amis au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Mais sache que ce petit sourire amusé me fera du mal, même si ce n'est pas fait exprès.

Pourquoi ais-je peur ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai peur de tout je crois. J'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus me voir. J'ai peur que tout le monde soit au courant. J'ai peur que ça parvienne aux oreilles de mon père. Et surtout, j'ai peur que tu me repousses, que tu me rejettes, que tu te moques de moi.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire. Je pense que je vais arrêter ici ma lettre, tu dois déjà en avoir assez de me lire. Je ne sais toujours pas si je te l'enverrais, j'ai bien trop peur de ta réaction.

Ah si, il me reste une chose à te dire, la plus importante de toute je crois, celle pour quoi j'ai écrit cette lettre : **je t'aime Harry.**

D.M.

* * *

**Très court, je sais, mais c'est une lettre donc c'est normal :p. J'ai déjà la réponse de Harry d'écrite, mais j'attendrais un peu avant de la poster. Je sais que j'ai une tonne d'histoires en cours, mais les fics où j'ai déjà écrit la suite ne comptent pas, n'est-ce pas ? xD**

**music67love**


	2. Ma réponse, Malfoy

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: K  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J...._

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Je pense finir les lettres ici... Je sais pas encore :p

* * *

_**Ma réponse Malfoy**

Malfoy,

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'envoies cette lettre. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu me demandes si je tiens encore à Ginny. G-I-N-N-Y. Serais-ce trop dur pour toi de dire son nom, au lien de l'appeler ''belette fille'' ? Serais-ce trop dur pour toi de faire preuve d'un peu de courage ? Et ne me dis pas qu'en m'envoyant cette lettre tu as fait preuve de courage. Me le dire en face, voilà ce qui aurait été courageux.

Je te hais Malfoy, tu le sais ça ? Sais-tu que je hais ton visage, que je hais ton corps, que je hais quand tu gémis parce que je t'ai mordillé l'oreille ?

Sais-tu que je connais le moindre de tes points sensibles ? Sais-tu que je sais exactement où il fait que je te touche pour que tu ne deviennes plus que gémissements et cris ?

Sais-tu que je connais le moindre de tes défauts ? Sais-tu que je sais que tu es un petit con arrogant, un manipulateur, un sans-coeur, un emmerdeur et j'en passe. Ça te fais de la peine ce que je dis ? Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité Malfoy. La stricte vérité.

Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandé de coucher avec moi Malfoy ? Parce que j'avais envie de te détruire. Je hais tes yeux si gris, je hais tes cheveux si blonds, je hais ta peau si pâle, je hais ta bouche si rose. **JE TE HAIS MALFOY !** Tu entends ? Alors met toi le dans le crâne et ne me ressort plus jamais que tu m'aimes.

Si tu le fais Malfoy... Si tu me le réécris que tu m'aimes. Ou pire, que tu me le dit en face. Je crois... Je ne veux pas sombrer Malfoy. Laisse-moi encore un peu d'air. Laisse-moi vaincre Voldemort. Laisse-moi te prendre entre mes bras. Laisse-moi te laisser vivre.

Je ne peux pas. Je voulais t'écrire que je te haïssais. Je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille. Mais... Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que derrière chacun de mes mots de haine, tu devineras mes véritables sentiments pour toi.

Je hais ton visage. Ce n'est que trop vrai. Parfois, il m'arrive de me réveiller la nuit et de le voir, comme flottant dans l'air auprès de moi, me rassurant, après un énième cauchemar.

Je hais ton corps. Je hais le désir qu'il me fait ressentir, cette volupté. Je hais comme mon corps s'emboîte si bien au tien.

Je hais tes gémissements. Je les hais car ils me rappellent que je ne vis que pour les entendre, nuit après nuits.

Je hais tes yeux. Je les hais car je ne peux m'empêcher de les chercher. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de croiser ton regard à chaque fois que je te vois.

Je hais tes cheveux. Je hais leur odeur de cannelle, je hais leur texture si fine au toucher qu'on dirait de la soie. Je hais lorsque je m'y accroche quand je jouis en toi.

Je hais ta peau. Je hais les traces rouges que ma bouche y laisse, me rappelant que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Je hais ta bouche. Je hais lorsque ma bouche est posée dessus. Je hais comme ma bouche s'approprie si bien la tienne.

Je te hais. Je te hais car tu fais ressortir le plus mauvais de moi. Je te hais car des sentiments que je ne veux pas connaître apparaissent lorsque tu es prêt de moi.

Alors je te le demande Malfoy : ne me dis plus jamais que tu m'aime car je serais capable de te dire la même chose. Et je ne veux pas. Parce que je veux que tu vives, je ne veux pas que Voldemort t'utilise pour me faire du mal, je ne veux pas que tu ne sois qu'un pion de Voldemort pour me faire tomber.

Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de nous voir. Oui, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Alors je te dis adieu Malfoy. Et ne te méprends pas : les gouttes d'eau sur le parchemin ne sont pas mes larmes. Je viens juste de prendre une douche quand je t'ai écrit cette lettre.

H.P.

* * *

**Comme promis, voici la nuite (et je vous la poste juste avant le Nouvel An, si c'est pas gentil ça xD). Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite, je dois dire que j'aime bien cette fin n_n**

**Bonne année à vous, bonne santé et tout le blablabla :p**

**music67love**


	3. Déjà une semaine

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: K  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Hé non ! Y aura une suite finalement !

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**elle sid **: Voui, je sais, l'est triste l'autre fin... Et comme j'arrive pas à faire des fins tristes, j'ai décidé de faire une suite :p

**Iloveyaoi **: Oui, la lettre d'Harry est assez triste. Puisque vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé une suite, j'ai décidé d'en mettre une finalement :p

**lydie **: Pas besoin de crier, il y a une suite finalement xD

**Ley **: Ah... Je me disais aussi : Tu es OBLIGEE de râler xD... Enfin bon, y a une suite finalement. Alors, qui sait, ça se finira peut-être comme tu le veux ?? xD

**Merci à toutes pour vos si gentilles reviews...**

* * *

**Déjà une semaine...**

Potter,

Déjà une semaine. Déjà une semaine que j'essaye d'accrocher ton regard. Déjà une semaine que je tente de te parler. Déjà une semaine que tu me fuis.

Déjà une semaine que mes amis me demandent ce qui ne va pas. Déjà une semaine que je ne mange plus. Déjà une semaine que j'essaye de me faire une raison.

Alors c'est ainsi ? Tu décides de mettre un terme à notre relation, et je n'ai rien à dire ? Je dois me contenter de subir ?

Je trouve ça injuste Potter. Injuste que ce soit toujours toi qui décide de tout. Tu dis vouloir me protéger ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas en acceptant mon amour pour toi que tu me protégeras ?

Ne me fait pas rire Potter. Tu refuses mes sentiments, sous prétexte qu'ils pourraient me mettre en danger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être en danger Potter. Mon double statut est déjà assez dur à porter, alors un ''danger'' de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose pour moi.

Je t'aime Potter, et je n'y peux rien. Tu dis haïr mes yeux, mon corps, mes cheveux, ma peau ? Tu dis haïr ma bouche, nos baiser ? Et si moi je te disais le contraire ? Et si moi je te disais que j'aime nos baisers, que j'aime tes lèvres, que j'aime tout ce qui te forme, y comprit ta si célèbre cicatrice. Que répondrais-tu à ça Potter ? Que je suis devenu trop sentimental ? C'est bien possible... Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute.

Tu hais tout en moi ? Et bien prouve le moi Potter... Prouve-le moi en m'embrassant, en me touchant, en me léchant, en me pénétrant. J'ai _besoin_ de toi Potter... Harry... Besoin de ta bouche sur la mienne. Besoin de tes yeux ancrés dans les miens. Besoin de tes mains sur moi. Besoin de ton sexe contre le mien. Besoin de toi _en_ moi.

Pathétique ? Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai l'impression que si je n'écris pas ces mots, si je n'écris pas ce que je ressens, j'exploserai. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'illusion de t'avoir. Pitié Potter, arrête de m'ignorer.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à coucher avec toi Potter, ce n'était pas mon idée... D'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas la vraie raison de cette demande, quelque peu incongrue. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande à son ennemi. M'as-tu demandé ça pour me détruire ? Je n'en suis plus si sûr... Pas après ta lettre.

Tu dis me voir vivre ? Alors viens. Viens ce soir, viens toquer à ma porte, viens m'embrasser, viens me toucher, viens me lécher, viens me pénétrer, viens me laisser vivre. Viens m'aimer, viens me haïr. Car la haine est tellement proche de l'amour... Et il est tellement simple de franchir cette limite. Je l'ai franchi. Fais-moi espérer encore un peu que toi aussi tu l'as franchie.

Déjà une semaine Potter. Déjà une semaine que tu ne m'insultes plus. Déjà une semaine que je vois tes amis me regarder bizarrement. Déjà une semaine que je me branle en pensant à toi. Déjà une semaine que mes cernes sous mes yeux sont de plus en plus visibles.

Sais-tu Potter que l'indifférence est pire que tout ? Sais-tu que, sans toi, la vie ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécue ? Sais-tu que je commence à me transformer en Poufsouffle et que je déteste ça ?

Je ne sais plus quoi te dire Potter. Tu me dis ne plus vouloir lire mes sentiments pour toi. Mais si ça peux te faire revenir, si ça peut te ramener à moi, alors je les prononcerai à nouveau. Parce que je suis bien trop dépendant de toi.

Tu peux me dire que tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu sais Potter. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer comme une de ces midinettes que tu cours sans cesse après. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas être avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-le moi. Dis-le moi plutôt que de me laisser espérer en vain. Car l'espoir est la pire des souffrances – avec l'indifférence peut-être.

J'ai déjà songé à abandonner tu sais ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas aussi courageux. Mais être espion, c'est l'être un peu n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que non finalement... Peut-être est-ce de la lâcheté parce que, ainsi, je n'ai pas vraiment à choisir de camp. Je suis un espion... Je dis à l'Ordre ce que fait le Lord, et je dis au Lord ce que fais l'Ordre... Comment définir ce que je fais ?

Déjà une semaine que je me dis que je devrais peut-être arrêter de vivre... Déjà des années que je t'aime...

D.M.

* * *

**C'est une lettre un peu courte, j'en conviens, mais, au moins, il y a une suite ^^. **

**Je n'ai pas put résister... Pas après toutes vos gentilles reviews. Et puis, je n'aime pas les fins tristes moi non plus donc, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils finiront ensemble finalement ? ^^**

**Gros bisous et merci à toutes celles qui me suivent :p**

**music67love**


	4. Il y a ton sourire

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: K  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Hé non ! Y aura une suite finalement !

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES : **

**elle sid **: Tu veux un mouchoir ? ^^ C'était tellement triste ? xD

**Maya **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire, voici justement la suite xD

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Il y a ton sourire...**

Malfoy,

Cesse de me persécuter. Ne peux-tu pas accepter que l'on ne soit voit plus ? Tu as vécut dix-sept ans de ta vie sans me toucher. On a entretenu cette relation deux mois seulement. Es-tu devenu tellement dépendant ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être dépendant des autres Malfoy. Est-ce parce que c'est moi ?

Puisque tu en es à supplier, moi aussi je vais te demander quelque chose... Par pitié Malfoy, recommence à sourire. J'aime ton sourire. C'est étrange que je te le dise ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à un ''Je hais ton sourire''. Et bien non. J'aime ton sourire. Ton vrai sourire. Celui que tu as quand tu es heureux.

J'aime quand tes lèvres s'étirent légèrement. J'aime quand tes pommettes ressortent et te donne cet air si... candide. J'aime quand tes yeux deviennent gris clair sous l'effet de la joie.

Je t'ai beaucoup observé tu sais. J'ai remarqué que tu souriais plus _(NdA : le "plus" pourrait prêter à confusion. A lire "pluss" xD)_depuis deux mois. Est-ce à cause de moi ? Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais... Au fond de moi, j'espère que c'est à cause de moi. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de moi. Après tout, ne dis-tu pas m'aimer ? Je deviens narcissique. Mais c'est de ta faute Malfoy. Cesse de me dire que tu m'aimes. Et souris.

J'ai entendu une très jolie chanson moldue sur les sourires... C'est une chanson française. J'aime cette langue, tu sais Malfoy ? Un simple sort de traduction et tu peux accéder aux merveilles de ce monde... Enfin j'exagère un peu. Mais si peu...

_Combien tu vends ta liberté ?  
Dis, combien tu vends ta poésie ?  
Moi j'ai même vendu mon âme au diable,  
Pour ton sourire..._

Je le ferais Malfoy... Si tu ne te remets pas à sourire rapidement, je te jure que je vendrais mon âme au diable... Ou à Voldemort, car je pense qu'il est l'incarnation du diable. Je me fiche des autres Malfoy. Seuls mes proches et toi comptent. Egoïste ? Peut-être... Mais j'en ai assez de penser aux autres. J'en ai assez de devoir sauver l'humanité. Et si, pour une fois, je pensais à moi ? Serais-je un égoïste ? Serais-je égoïste de demander une vie normale ?

_Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève,  
C'est comme une lueur d'espoir,  
Il y a l'ombre et la lumière,  
Au milieu notre trajectoire. _

Toi seul me donnes la force de me battre Malfoy. Alors si tu te donnes la mort... Si tu meurs avant moi... Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? J'abandonnerai. Ou plutôt non. Je me battrai, je tuerai Voldemort, puis je me tuerai à mon tour. Parce que j'ai ce stupide instinct de ''Sauveur de l'Humanité'' et que je ne me résoudrais jamais à tout abandonner autour de moi.

Ne m'abandonne pas Malfoy. Je t'en supplie...

_J'veux m'en aller  
J'veux m'en aller  
Mais je veux pas crever  
Dans cette inhumanité _

C'est ce que je ressens Malfoy. Mais toi et moi savons que je ne le ferai jamais. Jamais je n'abandonnerai les autres. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Et souris.

Tu n'es pas lâche. Peux de gens aurais le courage de faire ce que tu fais. Fuir aurait été lâche. Mais toi, toi tu es resté. Toi tu as décidé de nous aider. Parce que tu es du côté de la Lumière, je le sais. Il m'arrive de rêver de vos entrevus, entre toi et Voldemort. Il est en colère parfois. Parce que je sais que tu lui donnes de fausses informations. Mais tu t'en sors toujours Malfoy... Avec une pirouette, tu t'en sors toujours.

Et pour ça, je t'admire Malfoy. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses, il faut un sacré courage pour réussir à mentir à Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais encore à t'ignorer Malfoy... Pourtant j'y travail dur. Et il faut dire que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Serais-ce trop te demander d'arrêter de me chercher constamment des yeux ? Apparemment oui. M'aimes-tu tellement ? Pourtant, je ne le mérite pas.

Je vais arrêter ma lettre ici. Je vais me coucher, et essayer de ne pas rêver de toi. Pas encore. Je ne veux plus rêver de toi Malfoy. Je veux... Toi. Je te veux toi. Et voilà, encore des mots qui m'échappent. Je ne voulais pas écrire ça Malfoy, je te le jure. Les mots m'échappent, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Parfois, j'ai peur. C'est bête hein ? Harry Potter qui dit qu'il a peur. Mais je sais... Je sais que toi seul peux comprendre ce que je ressens.

Dans deux semaine Malfoy... Tout cela prendra fin. J'en tremble d'avance, mais je le ferais. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Pour tous les sorciers et les moldus. Pour mes amis. Pour toi. Pour nous. Peut-être que je mourrais. Peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira... Je t'en supplie Malfoy, le jour du combat, ne fais pas de conneries. N'essayes pas de t'interférer entre Voldemort et moi. Promet-le moi Malfoy. Je ne partirais serein que lorsque je saurais que tu n'essayeras pas de me sauver. Sauves-toi toi, c'est le plus important.

Au revoir Malfoy... Ou adieu.

H.P.

* * *

Chansons :

- Deux premiers paragraphes : _Il y a ton sourire_, Saez

- Dernier paragraphe : _Je veux m'en aller..._ Saez

Je vous conseille vivement de les écouter quand vous lisez mes histoires... Elles sont mélancoliques à souhait, juste ce qu'il faut pour ces lettres ^^**

* * *

**

**Coucou les gens :p Je sais, pour une fois, la suite a été assez rapide. Mais vous m'avez tellement motivé que j'ai été boostée et que je l'ai écrit en quatrième vitesse. J'espère que cette réponse d'Harry vous plaira. J'ai ajouté des paroles de chansons, je sais pas, je trouvais qu'elles collaient bien. Je compte faire pareil avec la lettre de Draco, donc j'aimerai que vous me disiez comment vous trouvez cette idée. Ca ne fait pas trop ?**

**Petite dédicace à Livioute, merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère sincèrement que cette lettre te plaira.**

**Bisous à tout le monde,**

**music67love**


	5. Forever

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Hé non ! Y aura une suite finalement !

* * *

_

**Forever**

Potter,

Tu crois être le seul à faire parler les chansons ? Détrompes-toi. Moi aussi je connais des chansons. Et des moldus, même ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors que dis-tu de celle-là ?

_Because days ! Come and go !_

_But my feelings for you are forever !_

_Because days ! Come and go out !_

_But my feelings for you are forever !_

Je crois que ça résume bien ce que je ressent. Pour toi, s'entend. Alors, que trouves-tu à y redire ?

Je ne veux plus sourire Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sourire. A-t-on encore des raisons de sourire ? Ou de rire ? Avec cette guerre qui s'approche, inévitable et injuste. Avec les milliers de morts qui iront avec, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Avec la perte d'êtres chers, _ta_ perte peut-être. Je ne veux pas te perdre Potter. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai cette guerre. Je ne veux pas sourire si toi tu n'es plus avec moi.

Arrête de dire des conneries. Bien sûr que j'interférerai entre Voldemort et toi. Ne me demandes pas non plus l'impossible. Tellement de personnes t'aiment. Tellement de personnes comptent sur toi. Mais moi ? Qui me regrettera ? Toi peut-être. J'espère.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, mais sache que je suis là. Et que je serais toujours là. Tu vois, je recommence. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, mon côté Poufsouffle ressort bien trop souvent ces derniers temps – du moins à mon goût.

Je vais changer de sujet. Je n'en peux plus de ces lettres morbides, tristes et pessimistes. Voyons, de quoi pourrais-je bien parler ? De toi ? Encore et toujours de toi ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, un peu ou un peu moins, ça ne changera rien à ton égo déjà sur-dimensionné.

Je me souviens de notre ''première fois''. Aïe, dit comme ça, ça fait ado boutonneuse. Tant pis, j'assume. Et puis je suis sûr que les boutons m'iraient très bien. Après tout, ne suis-je pas parfait ? Bref, revenons-en au sujet principal. Notre première nuit d'amour. Enfin, notre première baise sauvage plutôt.

C'était le soir. Il devait être dans les... onze heures du soir, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs. Moi non plus. Je crois que j'avais fait un de ces cauchemars stupides qui font que tu n'arrives plus à te rendormir après. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important. Toujours est-il qu'on était tous les deux dans ce couloirs sombre. Je crois que je t'ai dit quelque chose du genre : « Alors Potter, on fait des insomnies à cause de Voldy ? » Ce n'était pas très gentil, mais je ne suis pas gentil de nature. Je l'ai dit machinalement, sans vraiment le penser. Parce que c'est notre quotidien, parce que Malfoy insulte Potter et vice-versa.

Tu m'as attrapé par le haut de mon pyjama. J'ai pensé que tu allais me frapper alors j'ai fermé les yeux. Par réflexe, me suis-je forcé à penser. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de ton parfum ? De ta proximité ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au lieu de sentir ton poing s'abattre sur ma joue, j'ai sentis tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, mon cerveau s'est complètement déconnecté et j'ai ouvert la bouche – par réflexe encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Ta langue est venue s'immiscer dans ma bouche, et je crois que la mienne est allée la rejoindre. Je me souviens que tes mains ont baissées précipitamment mon pantalon de pyjama. Je crois que tu as souris contre ma bouche quand tu as sentit mon érection – et peut-être aussi le fait que je ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ? Ta main s'est posée sur mon sexe tendue, à commencé ses vas-et-viens, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Je crois que j'ai grogné de frustration. Où était passée ta main ? Et ta bouche ?

Ce n'est qu'une sensation d'humidité sur mon sexe qui m'a fait reprendre mes esprits – avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le plaisir. Je crois que je t'ai dit que j'allais jouir. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris avec tous mes gémissements et mes paroles incompréhensibles, mais tu t'es arrêté. Et là, j'ai sentit _quelque chose _dans mon anus. Et ce quelque chose bougeait. J'ai baissé les yeux pour rencontrer les tiens, plus verts que jamais. Tu as eu ce sourire lubrique qui m'a fait fondre. C'était si différent de toi. Ce côté pervers ne te ressemblait tellement pas. J'ai arrêté de penser quand tu t'es relevé pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser, par contre, te ressemblait. Sauvage, sensuel, un peu gauche aussi. Je l'ai adoré. Comme chacun de tes baisers d'ailleurs.

Puis tu as baissé ton pantalon et j'ai sus que les choses sérieuses ne commençaient que maintenant. Tu m'as regardé, attendant sûrement mon approbation. Je t'ai embrassé pour seule réponse. Alors tu as soulevé ma jambe gauche et tu as pénétré en moi d'un coup sec. J'ai hurlé. Tu m'as susurré quelque chose à l'oreille et je me suis détendu. Comme ça, pour rien. Juste parce que tu m'avais murmuré ce _quelque chose_.

Puis tes mouvements de vas-et-viens ont commencés, et je crois – non je sais – que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien. La position n'était pas très agréable, alors tu m'as soutenu par les fesses, me demandant ainsi de nouer mes jambes dans ton dos – ce que j'ai fait sans me poser de question. Pus tu m'as embrassé. A nouveau. Et c'était toujours aussi formidable. Tu ne m'as pas touché autre par que sur les lèvres, mais je me suis sentit décoller, jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel, t'emmenant avec moi.

On s'est écroulés à terre, toi en moi. On a repris notre souffle, tu t'es retiré et on s'est rhabillés – enfin on a remis notre pantalon de pyjama. Puis on s'est quittés, comme ça, sans se dire un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Je me suis posé beaucoup de question cette nuit-là, avant de m'endormir. Où ça nous mènerait, par exemple. Et aussi, pourquoi tu avais fait ça.

Je me demande si quelqu'un nous as entendu cette nuit-là. Tu imagines si quelqu'un nous avait surpris ? Rusard par exemple ? Comment aurions-nous fait pour nous justifier ?

J'espère avoir réussit à te faire bander Potter. Si jamais tu as un besoin d'ordre sexuel, viens me voir, tu connais le mot de passe de ma chambre de préfet... Je t'attends Potter, et je ne porte qu'un pantalon de pyjama...

D.M.

* * *

**Chanson :**

_Forever_, Papa Roach

**Traduction **:

_Parce que les jours viennent et vont ! _

_Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont éternels ! _

_Parce que les jours viennent et s'en vont !_

_Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont éternels !_

* * *

**Et voilà, une suite de MSPRP, une ! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! La suite de FDT, je ne sais pas trop quand --'**

**Bisous à tous, **

**music67love**


	6. Ma dernière lettre

**Mes sentiments pour toi Potter**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (what else ? ^^)  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui avait écrit. Mais Potter arriverait-il à comprendre ses sentiments ?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Fin de l'histoire ^^

* * *

_

**Review Anonyme :**

**amadeo **: Je suis contente que ces lettres te plaisent... Va savoir pourquoi, tout le monde les trouvent triste... Mais ne vous en faites pas, comme promis, c'est un happy end xD

**Merci pour ta reviews !**

* * *

**Ma dernière lettre**

Malfoy,

Tu arrives toujours à tes fins n'est-ce pas ? La preuve que oui c'est que je suis là, dans ton lit, alors que tu es encore en train de dormir profondément. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas toucher pendant notre ''séparation''. Mon incroyable don à la résistance. Ce doit être ça. Ou alors mon incroyable idiotie. Bizarrement, je suis presque sûre que tu choisiras la deuxième option.

Je connais ton corps par cœur et, pourtant, il m'arrive encore de te découvrir des nouvelles zones particulièrement érogènes. Comme ton oreille. J'ai appris qu'il suffisait que je la morde doucement pour qu'un long gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, pour être bien sûr. Après tout, il ne faut jamais avancer une preuve sans avoir maint fois vérifié, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, après deux ou trois mordillements, j'ai peut dire que c'était une zone érogène chez toi. Mais il faudra encore que je vérifie...

J'ai une petite chanson pour toi Malfoy. Parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre à ta chanson d'hier. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé très bizarre de chanter pendant l'amour. Mais très excitant aussi. Attends que je me la remémore...

_And if you go, I wanna go with go with you_

_And if you die, I wanna die with you_

Ce sont les paroles qui m'ont le plus marquée. Tu as dit ça avec une voix si... triste. Tu n'auras pas à le faire Malfoy. Draco. Je ne suis pas maso au point de partir sans toi. Et je ne mourrais pas. Parce que je veux vivre avec toi. J'ai finalement décidé ce que je voulais vivre avec toi. Parce que quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi a disparue. Et ce n'est pas agréable. Vraiment pas agréable.

Ma chanson ? Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier. Elle représente si bien ce que je ressens lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras. Je te laisse lire, apprécier cette chanson. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour je te la chanterai, qui sait ?

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home...feel like home... _

Tu n'es toujours pas réveillé. Tant mieux. J'aime te voir dormir, tu le sais ? Tu as l'air si calme et si serein quand tu dors. Je vais finir ma lettre ici. Ce sera ma dernière, car il n'y a plus de raison que je t'écrive. Nous sommes ensembles à présent. C'est vrai, je suis le seul qui ai décidé de cet état de fait, mais je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu ne t'en plaindras pas. Je t'aime Draco.

H.P.

* * *

**Chanson 1 **: _Lonely Day_ – System of a Down

_Et si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi_

_Et si tu meures, je veux mourir avec toi_

**Chanson 2 **: _Your arms fells like home_ – 3 Doors Down

_Il y a une vie en moi que je peux ressentir a nouveau  
C'est la seule chose qui me ramène a mon point de départ  
Je m'en fou d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris  
Peu importe ou je peux avoir la tête, tes bras me rassurent... me rassurent...

* * *

_

**C'est un fin un peu brusque. On ne sait pas ce qui va leur arriver, si Voldemort gagnera ou pas, si Harry mourra ou non. Mais ça c'est leur histoire... Et, comme ils sont ensemble à présent, ils n'ont plus trop besoin de s'envoyer des lettres. Et puis bon, je trouvais que c'était bien de finir ici. Il ne faut pas non plus que ça deviennes quelque chose de mélo-dramatique !**

**Je finis une histoire à lettres pour en commencer une nouvelle. Celles qui sont sur le fo ont déjà eu l'occasion de la lire, les autres non. La plus grosse partie est écrite et je posterai les lettres à raison d'une par semaine. Comme ça, j'aurai le temps d'écrire les suites ^^ Normalement, elles devront être régulières. Mais tout est dans le "normalement". xD**

**Gros bisous à toutes et merci de m'avoir suivie à travers ces lettres.**

**music67love**_  
_


End file.
